


Sky's the limit

by Seaofserenity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofserenity/pseuds/Seaofserenity
Summary: He always thought of being away and up amongst the wind and clouds.





	Sky's the limit

Since he was a child, Deidara always found comfort in the sky. The light blue cheering sorrowful moods, the beauty of sunrise or sunsets inspiring him, and the dark night sky revealing the far reaches of space with stars bringing questions to his mind.

He wanted to be up there amongst it all. He could only imagine such freedom however. The people of his village had pride in staying grounded. In being rooted to the earth and rock that assisted in battle.

With time, he saw it more and more as being caged and told to be content with such a fate. He was sidelined out of becoming a ninja like the other kids. The village leader saying being only a artist was good enough. 

Deidara did like his art and often sculpted birds or dragons. Anything to feel like he could escape one day. But these works of art were like him. They could not move either. Frustration lit on fire into a explosive temper. 

The Tsuchikage came to find broken sculptures just before hearing word Deidara stole secret techniques from the village. All to take some semblance of fate into his own hands. Though it doubled as literally, a mouth now on either one. It forced the Tsuchikage's hands and he took Deidara as a student; seeing now he had to make certain of loyalty to the village.

He worked his anger out in a constructive way, learning and bringing his sculptures to move. Fly even! Though ones that flew were often discouraged in passing. Small comments here or there about ones based off creatures who clung to earth. 

Each one boiled a new anger, making him understand the adults and their ways. It was all about snipping off the wings he so wanted. Trying to make him stay happy with never leaving for higher dreams.

The rage grew and was worse. At age 17, he let out every bit to be known to his teacher before running away. He accomplished making perhaps the biggest artwork yet. Making it a bird to further drive home his hatred. He circled on the back of the bird once over the village then flew off into the night.

The night sky showed him the galaxies beyond and the winds were gentle. 

Freedom more perfect by seeing the very best of the sky and at last being where he always dreamed to go. For once, he felt real joy in his escape from that cage built by society. This was everything he wanted and more.


End file.
